


Are You Alright?

by FreakyOrangehead



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Death, GTA, GTA AU, Grand theft auto, Kinda, Mavin, how do tag, maybe if you look closely, not really tho, slight mavin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyOrangehead/pseuds/FreakyOrangehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short oneshot centering around michael. </p>
<p>Slight Mavin if you squint extremely close but otherwise friendship I guess.</p>
<p>I mean it when I say MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Alright?

“Fuck!”

A sharp turn to the left.

“Nice turn, Mi-cool-”

“Fuck!”

Scraping the side of the car on a light pole.

“We can just get that repainted by the mechanic.”

“FuCK!”

A bullet straight through the windshield.

The car spinning out.

A collision into the side of a building.

A driver knocked unconscious.

“Micool?”

“MICOOL!”

“GET UP, COME ON MICOOL!”

Footsteps and yelling closing in on the car.

“MICOOL YOU HAVE TO GET UP!”

“G….Gav…...in?”

No passengers.

An empty car except a driver and a package.

Three gruff sounding men approaching the car.

“Alright, get the package.

We’ll set a bomb and leave before the cops ever notice. No evidence left behind.”

“What about the kid?”

“The rest of his crew is dead anyway, even if he survived that crash he won’t survive an explosion.”

The driver on the edge of consciousness.

The men breaking into the car.

He sits still and listens.

“Where’d they hide it?”

“They couldn’t of hid it well, Ragequit over there was in a rush.”

“Can’t believe he got this far.”

“He had a crew for awhile, called themselves The Hunters.”

“The Hunters?”

“Yeah. Hey kid, ever heard the name Ramsey?”

“His names come up on recon a few times. Ain’t he some sort of drug lord?”

“That’s exactly what he was. Get this, he was one of the most powerful guy around. Had a lot of influence in these parts. He was the leader of The Hunters. He and his right hand man Jack Patillo raised The Hunters into a deadly gang.”

“Can’t imagine they were that deadly if we’ve never heard of ‘em.”

“That’s exactly why they were so deadly. There were only 6 main members of it.”

“A crew of 6? How is that deadly?”

“They were the best of their jobs. Ramsey and Patillo were the masterminds, Ramsey with his influence and Patillo with his connections. Ryan Haywood was the brains behind every operation. He was the one that came up with their plans and was also they’re spy. But get this, rumor has it that Haywood was clinically insane. He was terrifyingly dangerous if you pissed him off. However the most dangerous of all of them was Ray Narveaz Jr. He had expert knowledge on 40 different weapons and was a deadly threat with every single one. That kid may have been the youngest but he was their most reliable hitman. Finally there’s this kid right up here. He was their getaway master. Best driver I’ve ever seen. You’ve prolly heard of him on the streets before as RageQuit Jones but his real name was Michael.”

“I thought you said there were 6 main members. You just explained 5.”

“Well thing is, no one knows much about the last kid. Just that his name was Gavin. I think he was their recon man but no one really knows for sure.”

“How do you know all this?”

“Used to work with them. It’s hard to but possible. Jobs didn’t pay as well as you’d think for a guy like me so I got outta that position.”

“I guess it doesn’t matter, they’re all dead now.”

“Every last one, even RageQuit over there, he hasn’t made a sound. He’s gotta be dead. Now get back to work in looking for this damn package!”

A snapping sound, similar to a mousetrap.

“Hey what was that?”

“Must of moved something in the car, keep looking!”

“Maybe the package is moving”

“What the hell dude?! Packages don’t move!”

A barely audible and unnoticed ping of a pin hitting the door.

“Hid this bastard we-”

An explosion being the last thing the three heard.

An explosion being the last thing the three see.

An explosion being the last thing the three experience.

Two transparent beings next to the destruction.

“Hey Micooooool, are you alright?”

“Yea Gavin, I’m just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you about the major character death bro.  
> I told you dog.
> 
> EVERYONE DIES THE END!!!
> 
> I might add some fics about the group in action but i dunno.


End file.
